


The bear necessities

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [20]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Arthur has a surprise for Martin.Written for Fandot Creativity Night, prompts were camera and/or middle.





	The bear necessities

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"You already to go, Arthur?" Martin asked, while putting his backpack on.

"Almost, Skip! I just need to finish putting the finishing touches on what I'm finishing for you!" Arthur called from the other room.

Martin sighed. Arthur had been planning this trip, or event, or something...Arthur wasn't too keen on providing details, which surprised Martin entirely given Arthur had just told him last night over dinner how spicy food reacts to him if he eats too much of it. "Okay. I'll wait for you in the car, then."

"Right-o!"

Arthur waited until he hear the front door open and close before he came out. He grabbed his bag, and a rather hastily thrown together crate, and went outside, after locking the door. 

"Hiya, Skip!" Arthur cried, as he opened up the door and placed his bag in the back seat. "This is for you!" He said, handing Martin the hastily thrown together crate. 

"Uh....you shouldn't have?"

"Go on, Skip. Open it!"

Martin pursed his lips together. "Right. Okay." After removing packing peanuts, a few old MJN Air shirts, some pictures of lawnmowers, a few plastic lemons, and finally, some newspaper, Martin found a small box in the bottom of the crate. Martin raised an eyebrow as he removed the small box from the crate and turned to look at Arthur.

"Well, go on then, Skip. Open it!"

Martin carefully undid the hinges on the box and opened it up. Inside the box was a brand new digital camera. 

"A camera, Arthur?"

"Yes! Turn it on, Skip!"

Martin pressed the on button and then looked at the photos. As he was scrolling through them, he cracked a huge smile. "Oh, Arthur," he began in a whisper, "this is lovely...how did you get your hands on these?" 

"Your mum, Skip. Your mum gave them to me after I asked her; she was so appreciative of me helping her out when she had to go to hospital for those tests." Arthur replied in a whisper, pulling Martin in for a hug. 

"Its beautiful, Arthur. N-now I won't forget what he looked like." Martin choked back tears. 

Arthur broke the hug and wiped Martin's tears from his eyes. "Now, Skip, let's go on an adventure. I hope you've backed all of the bear necessities 'cause we're going to go to look at planes....and BEARS!"

Martin gave him a quick kiss on the lips before cradling the camera in his arms like a small child. 

"Let's go, love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can guess what one of the items that was packed in the crate was a reference too. :D


End file.
